WrestleMania XXX
|- ! colspan="2" style="vertical-align:top;text-align:center;"|WrestleMania chronology |- | colspan="2" style="vertical-align:top;text-align:center;"| |} WrestleMania XXX (also written as WrestleMania 30) was the thirtieth annual WrestleMania professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by WWE. It took place on April 6, 2014, at the Mercedes-Benz Superdome in New Orleans, Louisiana. It was the first WWE event simultaneously broadcast live on pay-per-view television and WWE's new streaming media service, the WWE Network. Seven professional wrestling matches were scheduled on the event's card and one pre-show match was streamed on the WWE Network. Daniel Bryan defeated Triple H in the first match on the main show to qualify for the triple threat main event match, where he faced Batista and champion James Harrison, Harrison would retain the title. The event was also notable for the Undertaker's 21–0 undefeated streak at WrestleMania coming to an end with a loss to Brock Lesnar. WWE claimed $10.9 million in ticket revenue for WrestleMania XXX and estimated a $142.2 million economic impact on New Orleans. The event received highly positive reviews. SLAM! Wrestling ''rated the show a 4.5 out of 5, while the ''Professional Wrestling Torch rated the event 8.75 out of 10 and The Times-Picayune described it as "spectacular". Event Main Event Main event match In the main event of the night, Daniel Bryan, Batista and James Harrison faced off in a triple threat match for Harrison's WWE World Heavyweight Championship. Batista started by targeting Bryan's injured arm to momentarily neutralize him. With no count-outs in a triple threat match, Batista and Harrison battled at ringside; Batista tried for his signature Batista bomb onto the steel ring steps, but Harrison countered with a signature Big Boot which caused Batista to fall onto the steps. After Harrison and Batista returned to the ring, Bryan made a comeback with a missile dropkick to both men, then peppered his opponents' chests with roundhouse kicks. Bryan then served consecutive corner dropkicks to Harrison and Batista, but then was suplexed from the ring to the outside by Batista. Batista and Harrison continued to fight with Batista being hit into the corner and Harrison hit him with a clothesline in the corner, followed by Snake Eyes and a Big Boot. Bryan then returned and proceeded to put Harrison in his signature Yes! Lock. With Harrison trapped in Bryan's submission hold, Triple H and Stephanie McMahon emerged from backstage and pulled the original referee out of the ring to prevent the match from ending. Triple H then sent in referee Scott Armstrong on his behalf, as Batista performed the Batista Bomb on a distracted Bryan. Armstrong made the count, but Bryan kicked out at two. A charging Batista was sent into the ring post when Bryan dodged. With no disqualifications in a triple threat match, Bryan kicked referee Armstrong in the head, following with a suicide dive out of the ring onto Triple H, Stephanie McMahon and Armstrong. Triple H tried to retaliate with a sledgehammer, but Bryan snatched it and used the sledgehammer on Triple H, knocking him off the ring apron. This ended Triple H and Stephanie McMahon's interference in the match. As Triple H and Stephanie left Bryan turned around before Harrison performed the 5-Star Dive (his version of the Dead Man's Dive). Batista and Harrison decided to work together to assault Bryan, and the original referee returned to the match. At ringside, Batista threw Bryan down with a Batista Bomb onto the Spanish announce table. As both Bryan and Harrison were sent through the Spanish announce table, only Batista emerged unscathed. Medical personnel arrived and carted Bryan away on a stretcher. Batista attacked Harrison who retalitated with a suplex on the mats. Suddenly, Bryan got off the stretcher and crawled back to the ring, where he was set upon by Harrison. Harrison attempted to hit Bryan with an chokeslam but Bryan countered into a Yes! Lock. Batista broke the hold but was instead trapped by Bryan in the Yes! Lock, which Harrison broke up. Batista avoided an chokeslam, then Harrison leapfrogged Batista's spear so that Bryan received it and was sent out of the ring. Harrison finally landed an chokeslam on Batista, followed by a Tombstone Piledriver, Batista barely kicked out before three. Harrison measured Batista for another Big Boot, but instead received a signature running knee from Bryan. However, Batista threw Bryan out of the ring and covered Harrison instead, which resulted in a near fall as Harrison kicked out. A frustrated Batista followed up with a Batista Bomb on Harrison, but Bryan came out of nowhere with a running knee on Batista. Bryan then trapped Batista in the Yes! Lock, Harrison then broke the hold performed a Tombstone Piledriver on Batista before trapping Daniel Bryan in the Hell's Gate hold before Bryan tapped out thus allowing Harrison to retain the titles. Results